


Episode

by DodieYellowThough



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodieYellowThough/pseuds/DodieYellowThough
Summary: Todd's pararibulitis attacks have become more frequent lately and Dirk has always been there to help.





	Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this fanfiction. It's my first Dirk Gently fanfiction so i dont know how it will turn out but i think it's good enough. Its fluffy and slightly sad but enjoY!

“Dirk?” Todd questioned with a higher pitched voice then he intended on having.

“Yes Todd?” He asked still reading his book comfortably sitting on the couch with a mug of tea sitting on the floor next to his feet. There was a slight pose before Dirk heard anything coming from the bathroom. 

“DIRK” Todd exclaimed, his voice crackling and breaking as tears flooded his eyes. His eyes peered down at his hands which started to burn up and to decay, slowly and painfully. At least that’s what he thought. Dirk threw his book across the room and jumped up from the couch to reach the bathroom door. Dirk slammed the door open to find Todd on his knees on the bathroom floor, his hands in fists in front of him, crying and screaming with terror. Todd felt as though his hands were burning up, bursting in flames right in front of him. His hands tingled and so did the rest of his body. He couldn’t feel anything. His whole body felt paralyzed and burnt. 

“I’m here Todd. I’m here” Said Dirk as he knelt down in front of his friend. He set both of his hands onto Todd’s upper arms. 

“NO GET AWAY FROM ME! I’LL MAKE YOU BURN UP TOO!” Todd screamed as he quickly shovelled away from Dirk as he continued to cry, his face now covered in tears. His back hit the side of the tub. He started to rock back and forth, screaming, furiously blowing at his hands as he tried to put out the fire that was starting to burn up his whole body. Todd reached for the tap in the tub and turned it on, shoving his hands underneath the ice cold water. He screamed as the water touched his hands but it didn’t seem to work. Todd could still see the flames slowly decaying both his hands and now his arms. Dirk grabbed a hold of Todd and pulled him away from the water to face him. 

“Todd look at me please! Todd!” Dirk said in a nearly calm voice, wrapping his arms around Todd in an embrace. He tried to hide the fear in his voice but slightly failed as his voice was calm but shaky. Todd screamed again and again until his lungs hurt and he couldn’t scream properly anymore. He kept thinking to himself that that was the end for him. That he would die here, sitting on the floor wrapped around Dirks arms, burnt to death. Dirk could feel how stiff Todd was underneath his arms and let go of him. Todd’s eyes were focused on the burning skin on his hands.

“Todd, Todd look, look.” Dirk calmly said as he took Todd’s hand and put it on his own cheek. “Look, I’m real Todd; not your attack or your burning hands. Not any of that. I am real.” Dirk slowly caressed the back of his friend’s hand with his thumb to try and rub the numbness away. Todd was now looking into Dirk’s eyes still crying and still worried that he would set his friend’s face on fire. Dirk could see how much Todd was struggling to breath. He tried to imagine what he felt. What he must have to go through right now. Todd looked so scared and tired. So helpless. He hated seeing him in this state. 

“Breath Todd just breath. Take deep breaths” Dirk calmly said as he saw Todd becoming more and more scared. Todd removed his hand from Dirk’s cheeks and started repeatedly shaking them. He was still feeling the burning sensation in his hands and arms and now his back. He tried blowing on them again but he could barely do so since his crying was making it difficult for him to breath. Without saying a word, Dirk wrapped his arms around Todd into a tight embrace. Todd’s side was leaning against Dirk’s chest, his arms holding onto Dirk’s, his head resting on his shoulder. Todd felt secure in his arms. He felt safe and calm. He could feel Dirk’s fingers playing in his hair, sometimes twirling strands of hair around his finger.   
“You’re safe. I’m here. It’s going to be ok.” Dirk repeated and calmly whispered into Todd’s ear, trying to calm him down. To try and make his shaking and his crying and screaming stop. Dirk rested his chin on Todd’s head. Todd was tense, still shaking and crying. He could feel Dirk’s weight on his head, his lips slightly touching his hair. Todd could hear Dirk’s heart beat and focused on it. Every beat he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Dirk’s arm, whishing and hoping that when he opened his eyes again everything would stop. That his hands wouldn’t be in flames anymore. That all the tingles in his body and the numbness would go away forever, until the next attack of course. 

Todd opened his eyes after a few minutes. He could feel Dirk’s hand rubbing his arm up and down, still holding him as tightly as he was before he closed his eyes. Todd let go of Dirk’s arm and looked at his hands, clearly still there and not burnt. He immediately relaxed his whole body and started to breath normally again. Todd lifted himself slightly off of Dirk and moved both his arms around Dirk’s neck, giving him a proper hug. 

“Are you ok now?” Dirk whispered into Todd’s ear, still unsure of his current state. 

Todd slightly nodded his head into the crook of Dirk’s neck. “Ya.” His voice was still crackly and weak. 

“I’m glad you are, Todd.” Dirk replied softly. He was glad that his friend was feeling better and hoped that this wouldn’t happen any time soon. But he clearly knew that that wasn’t going to happen. Todd’s pararibulitis attacks were becoming more and more frequent lately and Dirk had always been there to help him. Dirk could feel Todd’s cheek, hot and warm on his neck.

“Thank you. For helping me.” Todd quietly said. Dirk tightened his grip on Todd and shuffled his head into the crook of Todd’s neck. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
